Another Chance
by XxEmoKidZxX
Summary: Edward was killed by the Volturi and Bella is depressed. Seth comes in to comfort her but imprints on her instead. Will Bella accept the imprint? Oneshot. SethxBella.


**A moment of inspiration!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

-Bella's POV-

I can't believe they killed him. They killed my reason for living. They killed the love of my life. The man who gave me my child. I wanted to kill them or myself at least, but my family stopped me from doing it.

I kept staring at our pictures. One with Edward and I, when I was still human. One with me and Edward standing side by side and Jacob on the ground on his back laughing with a 'toddler' Renesmee on his stomach.

I smiled at the picture but started 'crying' the second I did. I haven't gone hunting in a week so I was starting to get thirsty but the only time I moved was to clean the dust, that only vampires could see, off the pictures.

I heard someone knock on the door but I ignored it. Whoever it was he or she walked. I expected Jacob or Alice but it was just Seth. "Bella." I heard him say my name. I didn't respond. He laid next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I ignored his searing hot skin at my exposed skin.

"I miss him too." He said I could tell by his cracking voice. Seth admired and liked Edward a lot. I felt sorry for the 15 year-old boy. I looked over at him and met his kind, warm brown eyes. Sure he was a werewolf but it didn't give him the twenty year old look that all the other boys have, except for Jacob. His face still looked like a 15 year-old's face. His light russet skin looked soft and clean. His short black piked/cropped hair looked healthy and soft.

Then I noticed something in his eyes. His eyes widened as if it he had seen the sun for the first time. Then I realized what happened. "You didn't?" I said the first time I've spoken in a couple days. He bit his lip and looked away from my gaze. I started to get angry and growled at him. He continued to look down.

"Look at me." I growled at him. He finally looked at me. Their was sorrow in his eyes. I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I know he didn't purposefully imprint on me, but right now I didn't care. "How could?" I asked. "B-Bella I didn't mean to. I-It just happens." He stuttered. I growled and pounced on him. I pinned him to the bed gripping my hands around his wrist.

I then looked into his eyes. His eyes were so wide and innocent. I knew I couldn't do anything to him. He was my friend and didn't deserve this. I quickly got off him and sat on the edge of the bed. I started to cry my tearless sobs.

I felt Seth behind me and he wrapped his arms around me. "Seth please don't." I almost choked. "Bella." He said and pressed his chin on my shoulder. "I'm not sure if I can love you." I said. There was the 3 year difference, the different species we were, and Edward. "I can still be your friend." He said but I knew he would want to be more than friends. "Yeah but you want to be more than friends." I said and he didn't say anything.

I looked over at him and I felt something for him. The imprinting was drawing me closer to him. Then something happened. It was as if I were in love. 'Mating.' Is all I thought. Edward had told be so many times about his mating on him. It wasn't as strong as imprinting but it was an eternal thing.

We suddenly started to lean forward. I felt his warm lips against my cold ones. It made a spark that almost brought me back to life. We fell back on the bed and intensified the kiss. I knew this was bad but I didn't care. I hope only Edward would understand and forgive me from heaven. Then me and Seth heard the door open.

We looked over with our lips still attached and saw Jacob, Renesmee and Alice at the door. I saw Seth's cheeks turn red, mine would too if they could. "Well Bella seems a little happier." Alice said with a smile. Jacob and Rensmee grinned. I pressed my face in the crook of Seth's neck. Alice was right. I was happier even though there was an species and age difference.

**Hey guys I was wondering if you liked it. It all came on a random spur of energy. In the past few monthes I have been suffering with severe writer's block so no writing. I'm thinking about making a sequal.**


End file.
